greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin Brief
Kevin Brief played Barry Taylor in the season eight Grey's Anatomy episode If/Then. Career Filmography *''One (short)'' (????) *''The Pandemic (short)'' (2018) *''Got a Lot of Sinnin' to Do (short)'' (2018) *''Accidental Reality Star'' (2016) *''Boys (short)'' (2016) *''Can I Get a Witness Protection?'' (2016) *''All the Way'' (2016) *''Pontiac Angel (short)'' (2015) *''Wingman Inc.'' (2015) *''Lexie (short)'' (2014) *''The Cookie Mobster'' (2014) *''10 Cent Pistols'' (2014) *''Grave Secrets'' (2013) *''Lionhead'' (2013) *''An Old Man's Gold'' (2012) *''Knocked Down (short)'' (2012) *''Visible Scars'' (2012) *''The Way the World Ends (short)'' (2012) *''Middle Ages'' (2012) *''Bucky Larson: Born to Be a Star'' (2011) *''Gnashing the Gnash (short)'' (2009) *''Matchmaker Mary'' (2008) *''Public Interest'' (2008) *''Love Your Customers (short)'' (2007) *''The Kingdom'' (2007) *''A Midsummer's Night Rewrite (short)'' (2006) *''Lenexa, 1 Mile'' (2006) *''Fielder's Choice'' (2005) *''Gotham Cafe (short)'' (2005) *''The Wild Card'' (2004) *''Threat of Exposure'' (2002) *''.hack//Liminality Vol. 3: In the Case of Kyoko Tohno (short)'' (2002) *''Live from Baghdad'' (2002) *''Shteps'' (2002) *''Big Shot: Confessions of a Campus Bookie'' (2002) *''The Rose Technique'' (2002) *''A Month of Sundays'' (2001) *''The Quickie'' (2001) *''Shark in a Bottle'' (1999) *''Durango Kids'' (1999) *''Three Secrets'' (1999) *''Guinevere'' (1999) *''Gone in the Night'' (1996) *''They've Taken Our Children: The Chowchilla Kidnapping'' (1993) *''I Can Make You Love Me'' (1993) *''Dead Before Dawn'' (1993) *''Calendar Girl, Cop, Killer? The Bambi Bembenek Story'' (1992) *''Article 99'' (1992) *''Cross of Fire'' (1989) *''Akira'' (1988) *''Midnight Movie Murders'' (1988) *''Timesweep'' (1987) *''The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) Television *''L.A.'s Finest'' (2019) *''Just Doug'' (2017) *''Powerless'' (2017) *''Freakish'' (2016) *''Days of Our Lives'' (2007-2016) *''Criminal Minds'' (2012-2016) *''Amateurs (short)'' (2015) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2014) *''Hart of Dixie'' (2014) *''Secret Millionaires Club'' (2013) *''Supernatural'' (2013) *''Dexter'' (2013) *''Video Game High School'' (2013) *''The Fosters'' (2013) *''Justified'' (2013) *''Deadtime Stories'' (2013) *''Betty & DD'' (2012) *''Bones'' (2012) *''Kickin' It'' (2012) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2012) *''The Big Bang Theory'' (2010-2012) *''Blackout'' (2012) *''The Closer'' (2011) *''Man Up'' (2011) *''MIke & Molly'' (2011) *''Alm High'' (2011) *''Pretty Little Liars'' (2011) *''United States of Tara'' (2011) *''90210'' (2011) *''Funny or Die Presents...'' (2011) *''Monster'' (2010) *''The Secret Life of the American Teenager'' (2009) *''Medium'' (2009) *''Las Vegas'' (2008) *''Eli Stone'' (2008) *''Tell Me You Love Me'' (2007) *''Days of Our Lives'' (2007) *''The Wedding Bells'' (2007) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2006) *''Cold Case'' (2006) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2000-2006) *''Night Stalker'' (2005) *''Hot Properties'' (2005) *''House'' (2005) *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' (2005) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2004) *''Will & Grace'' (2004) *''Six Feet Under'' (2004) *''Good Morning, Miami'' (2004) *''The Guardian'' (2003) *''Karen Sisco'' (2003) *''ER'' (2003) *''Friends'' (2002) *''The West Wing'' (2002) *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' (2002) *''Friends'' (2002) *''Grounded for Life'' (2001) *''Chicago Hope'' (2000) *''Martial Law'' (2000) *''Frasier'' (2000) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1999) *''The Big O'' (1999) *''Black Jack (mini-series)'' (1999) *''Working'' (1997-1998) *''The Naked Truth'' (1998) *''Boy Meets World'' (1997) *''Dangerous Minds'' (1997) *''Weird Science'' (1996) *''Coach'' (1994-1996) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team'' (1996) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (1995) *''Street Fighter II: V'' (1995) *''Murphy Brown'' (1995) *''Vanishing Son'' (1995) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (1994) *''Married with Children'' (1993) *''Flying Blind'' (1993) *''Picket Finces'' (1993) *''Wings'' (1991-1992) *''Home Improvement'' (1992) *''Evening Shade'' (1992) *''The Golden Girls'' (1992) *''Baywatch'' (1992) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1991) External Links * Category:Actors